New Beginnings
by silvershadowling
Summary: What happened to Puck after his banishment? What about Goliath and Elisa's relationship? The rest of the clan? What new problems do they all face? Set in the near future, this tale tells about Goliath, his friends and his enemy's future, while drawing our focus to Puck and Brooklyn's tale. Currently rated T for some swearing, will be rated M for mature content later on.
1. Chapter 1

Puck sat on the edge of his bed, head in between his hands as the sun crept down and out of sight through his window.

The room was simple, a huge windows took up one side of the room. His bed was opposite to the sky scraper view of New York. If he looked out, he would be able to see the people of New York as tiny colorful ant like figures roaming the streets.

In his room, he also had a closet on the wall to his right and a stand to his left, on which he would place the glasses he used as Owen. On his bed was his laptop, half charged from a previous night's use. Against the other wall, a large bookshelf filled with stories he had enjoyed throughout the years as well as magical spells he had planned to use, but had never had the chance too. Next to that a simple wooden desk, where his laptop should have been at, with a small reading lamp for when he didn't want the room lights on. He had a swivel chair in front of it and a small leather couch of sorts to the left so the bookshelf, with a small table. This was close to the window. Here he could relax by it and see the world outside while sipping on coffee early in the morning on his off days.

It had been years, so many years since he had been banished, and forbidden to use magic for any other purpose than to teach and protect the baby Alexander, not that he was a baby anymore. He was a young man now, New York's most eligible bachelor.

He sighed. It had been his own fault he had gotten banished, he never blamed anyone else, but he missed his magic terribly.

Sometimes he would flash back to his banishment. He remembered having gotten down on his knees to beg Oberon and having Oberon look down at him in disgust. He remembered having felt disgust at himself for having not shame as he begged for mercy, mercy he knew was futile to beg for, as Oberon was not a forgiving being. He remembered having gotten back up, having transformed his human form, knowing he was banished for all of eternity from his homeland Avalion.

All across the world, he was known as the greatest trickster of all time but now, it took him much effort and bending of the rules placed upon him to so much as conjure up magic for someone other than Alex.

So he had tried finding that satisfaction he got from tricking people by other means. He had tried going into the stock market, played some people, tricking them out of their money and watching them fall into the ruins of bankruptcy, he had gone to some casinos and tricked some more people out of their money. But he was messing with people's lives, in a darker way than he had before out of spite mostly, not to mention it was repetitive and ever so boring. Where was the fun in that? He just didn't get the same thrill out of that, but he was desperate for his old life as a trickster, he would do anything for that. Who was he but not a trickster? Owen? That was just some mask he had made up for his role in the human world. He was Puck! Oberon Damnit! But Puck was a trickster and he, was no longer a trickster, not really, not without his magic.

He looked up and out at the darkened sky and saw some specks in the distance flying off in the distance against the starry night. Probably the gargoyles. He sighed again, stood up and began to remove his suit to change into something more comfortable.

Once done, he threw himself on the bed and ran his hands thorough his short blond hair. He missed his long hair, his regular ears, and the way they could pick up sounds, regular human ears could not. His hearing wasn't too bad, it was still better than the average human, but it wasn't on par with the gargoyles hearing now as it had been when he had been a full powered fey.

He had to look professional in order to keep working for Xanathos, he wouldn't allow him to go running around like some sort of hippie with long hair and a tunic when he had a business to run.

Oberon was he miserable, it was not in his nature to cry, so rarely did he ever shed tears. Tonight was one of those nights where his eyes reddened with the chance of tears. He would distract himself somehow...or at least he planned to but eventually ran out of ideas, gave up and turned to the bright screen of a laptop, the date read June 14 2018.


	2. Chapter 2

This ch focuses on Brooklyn, again more of a set up for things to come.

Also **TRIGGER WARNING** for **NON**graphic mentions of abuse, rape, drug use etc. later on

Ch. rated M for swearing and violence  
…

Here in New York, the Sun had begun to set, signaling the Gargoyles awakening. Brooklyn let out a loud roar as he shook off the broken pieces of rock causing them to cascade down off from him.

He stretched his arms out over his head. He had had a good night's sleep. He looked around at his brothers. Lexington had hopped off his usual resting post and was petting Bronx. Broadway was already holding hands with Angela, faces up against each other, noses touching, followed by a good night's kiss. Brooklyn awkwardly looked away. Goliath opened his mouth to speak, "Alright Brooklyn, I leave tonight's watch to you and Lexington, take Bronx out with you, he could use the exercise." Goliath said with a smile.

"Yes sir." Brooklyn answered. Normally Tuesdays where Goliaths watch nights, but today, Elisa had taken the day off, Goliath would take one of Brooklyn's watches later for him.

Goliath perched on the stone ledge before spreading his wings and gliding off to Elisa. They were married now, not officially mind you. Their wedding had been a small affair, friends and family members had been invited. It had taken place at a park under the warm summer moon. Elisa had worn a long white gown, and Goliath, a more formal loin cloth. They didn't live together, but they did spend as much time as they could with one another. It was difficult sometimes, Elisa being a creature of the Sun and Goliath of the Moon, but they made it work.

"Lexington!" Brooklyn called out.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" He called back.

"Alright so you take the west, and I'll take the east. We'll meet back up an hour before sunrise." Brooklyn said.

"Sure."

Brooklyn spread his wings.

"Wait! You're forgetting your communicator!" Lexington shouted. Brooklyn put down his wings with a heavy sigh.

"Yeah, yeah, just give it to me." He said. Lexington looked at him slightly hurt.

"Sorry, I'm just forgetful sometimes." Brooklyn apologized. Lexington eased up and handed him his communicator. It was basically like a tricked out portable scanner. It connected to the police radio scanner, it also let them talk to each other on their own lines, it also was fairly lightweight, just like an ear phone. Lexington had designed them for when they went on patrol, this way, they could know where their help was needed the most, as well as make sure the other wearer was safe.

Brooklyn put the device in his ear and took off.

The air bellow him was caught in his wings, it pushed him upward and forwards with the slightest of movements from him.

He smiled.

The way the wind rushed through his hair, the way it lifted him up and took him places, it was all so...freeing. He loved it, it was a comfort.

He headed for the east side.

His communicator picked up a distress signal.

"_Man down, shot, on Third St. uh, no pulse, I'm in pursuit of the suspect, send backup, he's...wearing a blue jacket, big yellow A on the back. *shots fired* Ahrgh! Crap...oh my god...My leg… It's bleeding. Fuck! Oh Fuck! I can't stop the blood. Shit! Send back up!"_

Brooklyn had heard enough. He rushed towards Third St. then past it to where the police officer was. He had passed out in a pool of his own blood. He ripped the man's shirt, and made a makeshift tourniquet to stop the bleeding. He then put one hand over the wound and applied pressure, gliding off to the nearest hospital.

He dropped the man at the hospital emergency entrance right before the paramedics came out to go get him. They saw the police officer on the ground and quickly took him in.

"_We've caught the perpetrator, I repeat we caught him. We couldn't find Charlie though, only thing we saw was his blood, lots of it."_

"_He's at the hospital, someone dropped him off in the emergency room."_

"_What?! That's good...that's good…"_

Brooklyn took off again to the next victim of the New York City streets. He felt the air rush through his hair, comforting him again. God, no matter what he did, he could never save everyone. He sighed, he started to remember something, only to quickly forget it. He needed to focus, the communicator was helpful, but more often than not, crimes were reported after they happened, not while. Better to prevent them than to clean up the mess.

He kept his eyes open scanning the city below him, as much as he loved New York, he also hated it. Too often he had caught rapists in the act, too often he had heard the cry of small children as their parents struck them, or worse, too often he saw young and old alike overdose, too many lives lost to fire arms and too many lives lost to violence. He hated it because no matter how many criminals he put away, three more would take their place.

…

Let me know if you enjoyed, as well as what else you would like to see in this story.


End file.
